


Four Seasons 四季

by SueandRabbit



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kingsman movie, Missing Scene, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: 一个关于四季的故事。Kingsman电影1-2部部分剧情补白及续写，那些没有被拍出来拍出来又被删掉的，还有我心里想到的片段。部分原电影情节依照文内走向略作修改。零碎的短篇合集。OOC都是我的，优雅都属于他们。





	Four Seasons 四季

**Author's Note:**

> 王男二刷之后的冲动产物。
> 
> 小学生文笔，写着写着已经跑偏不知道在写些什么鬼了。
> 
> 马修还我梅老师！

 

* * *

 

 

****Four scene of love and laughter,** **

****I** ** ****’** ** ****ll be alright being alone.** **

****Four scene of love and laughter,** **

****I** ** ****’** ** ****ll be okay.** **

****

****< Four Seasons>** **

 

 

****1.暮春** **

“艾格西。”

年长的男性语气从容淡然，却引人注意，几乎没有抬高几分音量就足以让摇头晃脑的不羁少年在楼梯上停下脚步。穿戴得犹如王公贵族一样整齐高贵，戴着眼镜的绅士不紧不慢走下台阶，迎着少年疑惑又充满敌意的目光露出扑克脸，手里的雨伞即是手杖，优雅得体地立在身旁。

艾格西歪着头装出一脸的不屑，又悄悄打量着这个不知道从哪里冒出来的老古董，他叛逆地晃着身子听眼前的人说话，脖子里的链坠叮咚打在卫衣的拉链上。哈利略微皱了皱眉，却没有指摘什么，只是建议换个合适聊天的地方。他的声音还挺好听，艾格西三步颠两步地跟上哈利，心里莫名地冒出这样的想法，微热的空气让他的额头带了点汗。

 

“哈利，他不行。”好友的眼睛里满是质疑的目光，就连他光亮的脑门也闪着不信任。梅林拿着上级下达的遴选新任兰斯洛特的命令，看到眼前平板上出现一个痞气的少年歪着头朝他露出无所谓的欠揍表情，几乎是在拿鼻孔瞪他。梅林参与选拔过那么多次金士曼特工，还是第一次看到这样的候选人照片和档案；不仅外表气质和金士曼秉持的“绅士”理念毫不沾边，人品性格似乎也污迹斑斑，累累的前科看得梅林紧紧地拧起眉头。他的老友该不是疯了吧！

“就是他，除了他，其他人都不行。”哈利说得斩钉截铁。

“你可别感情用事，”梅林尽力冷静下来劝导他，“我知道他是李的儿子，但这不表明他就能利用这个特殊来行方便。”停顿些许，“你难道还对当年的事情耿耿于怀吗？这么多年来你已经很照顾李的家人了，真的有必要到这一步吗？”

“这是我的决定。”哈利的语气波澜不惊。

“你到底有没有好好看过他的档案？”

“那些都是小问题，不值得一提。”

“所以你就把他招募进来准备给我们惹个大麻烦？”

“梅林，”哈利温和地叫住快要崩溃的好友，语气里带上更多不容置喙的坚定，“艾格西有其他候选人无法拥有的品质，只是你过于急躁还注意不到，给他一个机会，让他自己证明，你会发现他比这个位置所要求得还要优秀。”

“哈利……”

“相信我，”哈利拍拍梅林的肩膀，转身走开，“更要相信他。”

两句话仿佛铁钉，钉得梅林脑仁疼。

 

“这个任务交给你来办，我想是最合适不过的了，”亚瑟皱着一张脸，端着一副老派贵族的架子，“珀西瓦尔特工会在暗中接应你，不可以有任何差错。”

“当然。”哈利微微颔首。

“对了，梅林早些时候对兰斯洛特候选人训练的事务做了简报，我看到了候选人的名单……”老贵族拖长了音，放佛在暗示什么。哈利目不斜视，不动声色。

“盖瑞·安文，也就是艾格西，”亚瑟语间停顿，却没有收到任何回应，“这倒是个很有意思的候选人。加拉哈德，我听说他是早年在行动里阵亡的特工候选人的儿子？”

“是，”哈利迎上亚瑟投过来的目光，“李·安文的儿子。”

“只因为他是某个死亡的待选特工的儿子就可以加入候选人名单？他其实并不合适吧？”反对的声音从另一边传过来，哈利微蹙眉，透过眼镜看见虚拟影像的珀西瓦尔。“你是不是有些……特权主义，加拉哈德特工？”

“我并不明白你在说什么，我只是遵照金士曼的择人标准而行。”哈利回应道。

“金士曼需要的是优秀的青年才俊，将他们培养成真正的绅士，但看你提出的候选人的模样怕是连‘绅士’这个单词都拼不对。你不觉得他和其他人的差距过大吗？浪费金士曼的资源让一个社会小流氓得到全面的军事训练，你不觉得这对社会来说是个威胁吗？”

珀西瓦尔的语气咄咄逼人，会议厅内寂静无声，所有特工的目光都透过眼镜集中在坐在桌子最前端的哈利身上，却只看见他气定神闲，并不急于争辩。

“金士曼看重的除了捍卫至高无上的荣誉，就是培养和尊敬真正意义上的优秀绅士。”哈利语气温和，却暗藏锋芒，“完美优雅的外表仪容是我们的战衣，而真正能够充当有力武器的是内心的本质。珀西瓦尔特工，你的话过多强调了外表的重要性，而忽略了一个人最重要的品质，接受了良好的军事训练却只带着一副亮丽空壳的假绅士，对社会甚至世界来说，才是名副其实的威胁。”

气氛僵硬，尖锐得仿佛针尖一样扎人。珀西瓦尔眯着眼打量着哈利，似乎还要继续争执，亚瑟使了一个眼色，平息了潜在的纷争。

“加拉哈德，你该出发执行你的任务了。”亚瑟笑容中立，并没有对之前手下特工的争斗发表任何评价，“至于候选人的训练，就让梅林继续安排吧，希望这位‘艾格西先生’确实值得你为他辩护。”

哈利对上亚瑟暗藏凌厉的眼神，目光冷峻地点头。

 

 

  1. ********炎夏****



年长的特工倒在了屏幕另一端的灿烂阳光下，眼镜里被损坏的摄像头跳动起灰白色的雪花，周围的景物旋转着在视野里混乱，模糊不清，却依然固执地记录了上方无限高远的蔚蓝天空，直到系统最终彻底崩溃，黑屏。

 

拯救完世界的艾格西带着浑身伤痕回到了哈利的家里，梅林想给他做个全身检查以防有脑部或体内出血，艾格西却更倾向选择喝掉梅林带来的那瓶苏格兰威士忌。倒好酒之后两个人之间异常沉默，艾格西首先默不作声地狠狠吞下一大杯酒液，火辣的灼烧感一路通到胃里，让他难看地皱起了脸，然后砰地一声把空了的酒杯摔在桌上，示意梅林继续给他倒满。

“当心点小子，你以为是在喝雪碧吗？”梅林显然觉得艾格西对待他的酒的态度非常不真诚，这让他多少有些不满，但无论如何还是慷慨地又给他添了半杯。“我以为你会喝酒，或者哈利已经教会你了。”

“哈利教会了我挺多东西。”艾格西斜靠在椅子里伸出手去拿酒杯，轻轻地转动刻着漂亮花纹的透明晶体，手指有意无意地摩挲着上面凹凸不平的纹路。

梅林看着艾格西久不作声，只默默地举起自己手中的酒杯，举到半空：“敬哈利。”艾格西只瞥了他一眼，没作声，又一次把清澈的棕黄酒液灌进嘴里，然后放下酒杯站起来，朝门外走。

“你去哪儿？”梅林急忙咽下嘴里的酒，含混不清地问道。

“去体检。”艾格西头也不回地打开门，“我怕我真有内出血什么的，万一一会儿死了可就不好玩了。”

大门哐当一声关上，之后屋里又是层层浓厚的寂静。梅林喝完杯子里的最后一滴酒，轻轻把杯子放回桌上。

 

屏幕里的内容倒映在梅林干净得发光的眼镜上，绿色的线条勾勒出几个整整齐齐的矩形，熟悉的面孔端正落在交错的线条之间。照片里的老友依然平和淡然地看着他，似乎在催促，梅林，你在犹豫什么？

梅林选择暂时放下这项工作，转身给自己泡了杯咖啡，希望可以在醇香的味道里再拖延一会，或者说暂时逃避。他慢慢地，能多慢就有多慢地用小勺搅动滚烫的咖啡，咖啡温热的香雾蒙上了他的眼镜。

等他磨磨蹭蹭回来的时候，放在一边的平板已经有条信息在等着他了。

“无法确认遗体回收，去向不明。”  
手指间稍微停顿，梅林轻轻坐回椅子里。哈利依然温和地看着他，放佛下一秒嘴唇就会动起来叫出他的名字。

梅林把手里的杯子随便放在一边，在特工状态一栏中迅速打上三个字母。

MIA

梅林确认系统保存了修改的信息后关掉了哈利的档案，愣愣地盯着屏幕发了几秒钟的呆。一直到突然有人在通讯频道里找到他，需要他的协助，让他才能暂时假装之前他所做过的事从未发生过。

 

“你要瞒我到什么时候？事情的真相？”艾格西的眼里满是怒气，好像下一秒就要扑上来跟梅林打一架了。

面对艾格西的指控，梅林显得莫名其妙：“你指什么？”

“哈利没死的事实，你究竟要瞒我多久？！”年轻的特工提高了声音，差不多是吼出来的，隐隐地似乎红了眼圈。

“你到底在说什么？”

“一周前你收到的消息！”艾格西的指尖轻点了一下自己的镜架，念出了他看到的那句话“‘无法确认遗体回收，去向不明。’”

“见鬼的艾格西！你入侵我的系统？！”

“哈利没死，是不是！”

“你失心疯了吗？！”梅林厉声叱道，“你看看你做了什么！入侵金士曼的安全系统随意翻看未经授权的重要信息……等等，你居然会这个？不对，不是你，”梅林灵光一闪，瞬间明白了缘由，“洛克茜，你让兰斯洛特入侵了系统？”梅林的脸像是要爆开的红色气球，涨满了怒气准备爆发。

“这不重要，”艾格西绷紧了脸，隐约露出丝丝危险气息，随后一字一句说：“告诉我，究竟是怎么回事？”

针锋相对，几秒的寂静。

梅林最终还是败阵一样地叹了口气，怒火就像是气球漏气一样跟着叹息一起飘散了。“我派人去找哈利的遗体，想送回他的家乡安葬而不是让金士曼只草草埋几件衣服了事，但是派去的人回应我并没有找到，猜测可能是被瓦伦丁的手下处理掉了，那个时候全世界都一片混乱，究竟如何，说不清，就是这样。”梅林扶了扶眼镜，神情冷峻，“我没有隐瞒你任何事，你心理脆弱无法接受哈利的死亡是你自己的问题，处理好它，别让它影响你的任务，因为这已经莫名波及到金士曼的系统安全了。即使是内部人员，随意浏览未授权的机密也是严重违规的。”梅林的眼镜凛光一闪，放佛刀锋，“你知道每个特工甚至整个金士曼的安危都寄于此，如果泄露，我们可能都会因此丧命。”

艾格西固执地扭过了头，一言不发，愤怒被他强压下去，却还是强烈到快要点燃他周遭的空气。

“艾格西，”梅林的语气缓和了不少，却也更低沉，“这是你必须接受的，过好你的生活，才不会让他失望。”

艾格西颤抖地吐出一口气，极力隐忍住不让内心的情绪崩溃爆发，许久之后，他一言不发地走出了梅林的控制室。

这是你必须接受的，过好你的生活，才不会让他失望。看着艾格西失落的背影走出控制室的大门，梅林还在心里重复着这句话。指尖简单操作几下，他调出了一周前修改过的哈利档案。

哈利的表情依然被定格在屏幕里那小小的四方框里。

梅林缓慢地敲下了最终的三个字母。

KIA

 

 

  1. ********初秋****



艾格西醒来的时候眼前仿佛蒙了一层雾，隔着浓雾透过来的是强烈刺眼的光线，他抬手想拨开这片雾，才发现手脚像是灌了铅一样沉重，身侧隐约的疼痛让他觉得自己全身好像正在四分五裂。

“别动。”有个声音在一边响起，轻轻按住他在急躁下颤抖起来的手臂，“接着睡会儿吧，加拉哈德特工，你需要好好休息。”

艾格西再次坠入黑暗之前唯一记得的，只有这个名字。

这本来是件非常容易的任务，他甚至拥有线人可以帮他探听目标组织内部的情报。艾格西为此很感激——虽然这似乎毫无必要，因为只需两三个金士曼的特工，任务就能完成——也曾经向略有些不安的线人保证自己会保护他的安全。所以当他的线人被一枪崩了头的时候，艾格西几乎在下一秒就冲了出去，带着满脑子的奇怪幻象，一头撞进一片猛烈的爆炸里。

陷进黑暗之后艾格西突然想起梅林之前的唠叨，惊觉也许梅林说对了什么。

 

梅林近几周来总是皱着眉头盯着艾格西，时常劝他到医疗部门做一次完整的心理评估，在这期间停掉一切外勤任务。

“你完全都住在外面了，”梅林坐在控制室跟在外出任务的艾格西通话，“你这一个月回过几次家？回国有几次？想想你家里可怜的JB吧。”

“JB托付给我信任的朋友照顾我很放心，它很好多谢你记挂他，”艾格西语速飞快地回复梅林，显然不愿多谈这个话题，“好了，我准备好进去了，梅林。”耳边是手枪上膛的声音。

“等等，你的命令是增援与接应，不是进攻，你跑进去干什么？”梅林敲了一半键盘停了下来，“艾格西，你最近怎么总做这种鲁莽冒险的事情？总是非要迎面撞上危险？”

“那你倒是数数金士曼特工的任务哪一次不冒险，哪一次不会直面危险？”艾格西撇下一句话，显然已经不耐烦，“我没空和你争执这个。”

下一秒通讯就已经断开，梅林反对的声音被掐灭在另一边。

 

艾格西再次醒来的时候眼前的光比之前柔和了一些，但他依然有些不舒服。勉强抬起手，摸到的是眼前轻薄却的确存在的纱布。

他承认自己一瞬间有些慌张，但很快就变得无比坦然。艾格西觉得也许他快死了，眼前一黑，就此告别这个世界。奇怪的是，他并不排斥这种可能性。

不过，怎么会呢，他要是死了，梅林会杀了他的。艾格西在心里暗暗发笑。

 

“你已经是加拉哈德特工了，能不能不要还像之前那个冒失的街头小混混一样，毫无危机意识地左冲右撞，”梅林近期的日常似乎多了一个例行教育艾格西的任务，不过他只管训他的，当事人左耳朵进右耳多出，“还有你的全面心理评估，少给我找理由了，快滚去做检查。”梅林鲜少说这些略显粗鄙的话，除非是两种情况，一种是他喝多了的时候，另一种就是他气急的时候。

艾格西还在医疗部门口犹豫，他的下一个任务就来了，毫不顾忌梅林即将气炸的心脏，他果断地选择了出外勤，而不是被关在屋子里回答些无聊透顶的问题。

 

艾格西迎着风奔跑，利落地解决一个又一个目标，秋日的风微凉，呼呼地飞在他的耳朵两侧，他的身体仿佛变成了透明的，冷风随意就能穿过去，让寒意从胸口处一点一点浸透全身。

那股凉意自从之前那个炎热的夏天开始就盘踞不散，从他隔着屏幕看到另一端旋转混乱的世界摇晃着回归死寂，看着蓝色的天空逐渐跳动着消失的时候开始。他心念的那位稳重绅士猝然倒在异国他乡的烈阳下，包裹他的只有浓烈的铁锈腥气；世界的另一边，他愤怒地站起身，却根本无能为力，放佛眼睁睁看着他的胸口被挖走一个大洞，他珍视的东西都被那一枪击了个粉碎，剩下的只有寸草不生的荒凉。他任由冰冷封闭住那片荒芜之地，情愿再不去想。

只不过只存在于梦境中的幻象居然会在他执行任务的关键时刻突然蹦出来，对他说：“艾格西。”声音平淡随和，足以让年轻的特工犹豫地停下脚步。

砰！

 

梅林狠下了心，直接向亚瑟提交了申请，要求对加拉哈德特工进行暂时停职以开始完整的心理评估。亚瑟批准了，也许是因为艾格西这次的确受了重伤需要休养，也许他也默许站在了梅林的那一边。不愿多想，艾格西安静地接受了。

无所畏惧，甚至根本不在意，没有什么能让他填满胸口缺失的那片空洞，他就像被哈利找到之前那样，毫无目标，只循着自己的冲动，本能去做任何他以为可以填满虚空的事情，惊险刺激过后，只剩下荒凉依旧。

窗外秋风渐起，东风蠢蠢欲动，等待着卷走一切枯败凋零的生命。

 

 

  1. ********严冬****



梅林找到艾格西的时候，他身边的酒瓶子已经空了。没来得及拯救心爱的苏格兰威士忌，梅林允许自己短暂地心疼了一下，随后转回到眼前那个显然已经喝到有些迷糊的年轻特工身上。艾格西安静地倚靠着墓碑——似乎那就是最后的支撑，否则他就会像个软布娃娃一样毫不自知地倒在地上——目光完全没在突然出现的梅林身上，不知道究竟是已经察觉到是熟人，又或者是完全不在意。

“艾格西。”梅林开口叫他，却又不知道该说什么。墓碑上的名字扎进他的视线，匆匆赶来时心里积压的不快突然就带上几分恻隐。

心理治疗持续了一个多月，梅林经常能从医疗部得到更新的状态报告，情况似乎是在好转，然而隐隐之中还是有哪一环扣错了地方；梅林每次看到神情自若的艾格西总有些不安宁，好像是在看着一潭表面安静的幽绿池水，惊涛骇浪都藏在最深处。

也许就是今天了，该是结束的时候了。

“你的医疗官报告说你并没有按照时间表去医疗部报到接受例行治疗。”梅林决定打破两个人之间的沉默。

“所以呢？”回应他的是年轻人带有醉意的轻哼。

“你的确知道参与完整的心理干预和接受例行的心理评估是衡量你是否能回来继续出外勤任务的重要标准吧？”梅林倒豆子一样一口气说完，稍微偏了偏头想看清艾格西的反应。

“嗯。”得到的回应依然是低沉的鼻音。

沉默许久，墓园内的风夹杂着冰凉的潮湿感，钻进梅林的衣领里。

“艾格西，”梅林开口，语气依然冷静，“我们都亲眼看见过那个时候发生的事情。”

“……”

“你已经逃避了这么久，还想要躲到什么时候才愿意接受？”梅林上前一步，走到倚坐在石碑旁边的艾格西身前，“艾格西，我想我已经想尽一切办法来帮你了，继续这样自怨自艾、自我毁灭下去，我就不得不建议你退出金士曼了。”

“我不是你的心理咨询老师，不是那种坐在乏味的办公室里用煽情又啰嗦的废话给你磨磨唧唧心理治疗的人，你的选择很简单，留下或者离开。”梅林看着艾格西的手指攥紧了衣角。

“但是，”梅林的态度稍微缓和，“如果你想像个十二岁的小姑娘一样哭哭啼啼，我建议你现在就做，此时此刻此地。等离开这里，你必须得给我振作起来，必须得是合格的加拉哈德特工，也得是正常的艾格西。”

“操。”艾格西咬着牙从牙缝里挤出来个F开头的单词。

艾格西的手指略微松动了，随后捏得更紧了。他的爆发太过安静，只有轻微颤抖的身体出卖了他真实的感觉，长久以来，他第一次可以肆无忌惮地流眼泪。

梅林看着艾格西，脸上莫名也沾上了潮湿冰凉的液体，他抬头，细密的雨点刚刚飘下来。

伦敦的冬天可以变得非常不近人情，出门前还照在梅林身上的微凉阳光，几乎在瞬间就被冷雨代替，极低的温度让雨点像裹着冰的刀子，逐渐吸走两个人身上的体温。

梅林撑开随手带着的雨伞，移到艾格西的头顶，安静地听着雨滴敲在伞布上的闷响，和年轻特工隐藏在雨声里低沉的轻哼，压抑的低泣。

 

质朴典雅的木门后第一个出现的就是会议桌最顶端的亚瑟，艾格西看见他的身边站着梅林，似乎刚刚做完简报。

“啊，加拉哈德，欢迎回来，”亚瑟看着他的年轻特工朝屋里走进来，步伐依然像个青年那样轻快，比之前更多了几分踏实，“虽然你比预定的时间迟了些，不过刚好容我能听完梅林的简报，请坐吧。”

“你的心理评估结果已经出来了，”梅林的手指在他的平板上略略点选，随后抬起头来，眼中带上不易察觉的笑意，“结果合格，你可以继续执行外勤任务。恭喜了，加拉哈德。”

“恭喜你。”亚瑟慈眉善目地微笑，挤出了几条深深的皱纹。

 

伦敦街头依然冷风冷雨，艾格西打开了裁缝店的门，感受着门外朝他扑来的寒冷。得体舒适的大衣极力驱赶着凉意，艾格西撑开伞，一个人走进雨幕里，再无犹豫。

 

世界的另一端，带着眼罩的中年男人温和地看着窗台上的花盆，一小株鲜绿的嫩芽已经破土而出。

 

 

* * *

 

****Four scene, four seasons.** **

****Four scene, stay with me.** **

****

****01.初春** **

梅林准时被香醇的咖啡气息唤醒。

屋外的阳光已经等候多时，少了窗帘的遮挡迫不及待地就跳进他的屋子里。伦敦罕见的阳光明媚的春天，雀跃的光线让梅林想到了某个精力旺盛喜欢上蹿下跳的年轻特工，他之前的任务训练刚刚折腾坏了梅林最新最得意的发明。

梅林推着椅子坐到阳台有光线的地方充分享受着阳光，离他前往金士曼工作还有半个小时的时间。随手拿起的报纸头条上用夸张的字体印出所谓的“爆炸性新闻”，艾尔顿·约翰被绑架了。

真遗憾。梅林折了报纸扔到一边，想起昨晚出发跑外勤的年轻的加拉哈德特工。

 

梅林走进控制室的时候，艾格西正拿着同样一份报纸翘着腿坐在桌子上等他。

“艾格西，”梅林边脱了外套边打招呼，“你又弄坏了什么东西要我修？”

“早安，梅林，”艾格西从报纸里探出头来轻快地回应，“你看报纸了吗？太糟糕了，谁会绑架艾尔顿·约翰呢？而且我还想去看他的演唱会呢。”

“说真的？你？艾尔顿·约翰？”梅林去找他的马克杯，顺便朝艾格西露出一脸懒得吐槽的表情。

“别代沟我，音乐无限制嘛，”艾格西轻巧地从桌子上跳下来，梅林这才发现他没戴眼镜，“我的眼镜碎了个角，我想大概还需要重启系统。”

“你还真是走运啊，艾格西。”梅林看着艾格西递给他的那副眼镜，有一边的镜片自右上角就有密密麻麻的碎裂痕迹，有一条最长的裂痕延伸到了整个镜片，但整片镜片依然努力保持着完整性。“看来这次的材料还算勉强合格。”

“我的感觉可不是这样，”艾格西苦着一张脸回道，“我反应快稍微歪了头才让子弹从边上擦过去的，如果是正面的话，你现在大概已经在写我的讣告了。”

看到梅林不悦的表情，艾格西又赶紧补充：“不过这副已经比以前的那几副好多了，至少比哈利的那副要好多了。”

“这个自然。”梅林拿着眼镜边细细检查边说道。

自从前任加拉哈德的事件之后，金士曼的科技部门就一直在为外勤特工研究高度防弹的眼镜，艾格西则自告奋勇愿当实验小白鼠，测试每种新材料在实战中的情况。梅林则负责记录和评估每种材料的使用情况，最后找出最优的防弹材料。

看来似乎离成功不远了。

梅林看着屋外明媚的春光，一切都开始生机勃发，充满希望。

 

艾格西逐渐开始独立完成金士曼的任务，每件都完成得很漂亮。梅林放佛看到了当年年轻的哈利，艾格西完全继承了哈利的衣钵，只是比哈利不同，他更为自信和勇敢，想想当时刚拿到他的档案时让人看了都头疼的样子，艾格西真正诠释了什么叫破茧成蝶。

“还真是让人惊讶，一切都恰如你所说，‘他比这个位置所要求得还要优秀’，”梅林拿了两个杯子倒进上好的苏格兰威士忌，轻轻碰杯，“祝贺他吧，哈利，也祝贺你，料事如神的加拉哈德。”火热的感觉从食道滑进胃里，梅林指尖微凉，双眼温热。

 

 

****02.冷夏** **

艾格西在几天之内经历的一切可以称得上是彻底又疯狂的戏剧性变化。他在几场爆炸里失去了同事朋友还有JB，以及哈利的家。站在废墟上，他还在试图找寻任何幸存遗留下来的哈利的痕迹，雨水冲刷着焦黑的废砖碎石，仿佛在向他暗示这最后的一丁点印记都消失殆尽；走廊木架上的泡菜先生、挂在墙上的蝴蝶标本、艾格西整理收好的哈利出任务时的报纸头条、遗留在二楼衣柜里的哈利的几件西装……艾格西抬手轻按胸口，只有金属质感的圆圈还硌着他的皮肤。

而就在两天零三十三分钟之前，他在合众国特工总部墙上的双面镜里看到慢条斯理刮胡子的哈利，有些蓬乱的头发下是戴了黑色眼罩的眼睛，毫不知情地对着镜子仔细又小心地对付着他自己的脸颊，一身宽松又稍显邋遢的运动套装风格的家居服，显露出艾格西从未见过的随意与平和。

一年前那些被击碎的碎片似乎又在瞬间重新回来了，迅速又热烈的情感顺着胸口满溢，即将在最后填满他心里缺失已久的空洞，就像打碎的美丽瓷器奇迹般地得到了拼回原形的机会；艾格西奔向那个熟悉的人，唯一的想法就只有狠狠地拥抱住哈利，就算哈利会抗议说他这样做有些粗鲁并不绅士他也不会去管。只是年长的绅士带着受惊的眼神退让三步，抓空的手让艾格西的胸口一凉，放佛缺失了最后一块拼图，寒意从空白的小孔里嘶嘶地吹进来。

 

“哈利……”艾格西小心翼翼地叫还端坐在床边看书的哈利，害怕会像之前一样惊吓到他。他冷静了一阵子，决定还是抱着一丝希望进来再和哈利谈谈。

哈利放下书看着他，“哦，你好，呃……”一时露出为难的脸色。

“艾格西，我是艾格西。”艾格西赶紧自我介绍，然后努力让自己露出微笑，想让对面略有防备的人放轻松，但事实上他自己都还放松不下来，“我，我只是来和你，和你谈谈，你……你应该不介意吧？”

“当然不介意，”哈利温和地回应，合上书放在一边，伸出手做个手势，“请坐。”

艾格西有些局促地坐在床的边缘部分，思索着该说些什么话题。

“你似乎很紧张。”哈利在一边安静地说道。

“呃……不，我，我还好，”艾格西平息着自己的心绪，努力想办法希望能用什么东西或说些什么话来让哈利记起他。“我，我只是再见到你实在是太高兴了。”

“嗯……”哈利有些好奇地打量了眼前的青年，“我们以前认识吗？是……朋友？”

哈利的话有些刺到了艾格西的神经：“呃，不是，实际上是的，我们算是……很好的朋友，你……其实你是我的……”艾格西有点哽住了，该怎么说呢，“是我的老师，差不多算是。”

“老师？嗯……我教你生物吗？比如蝴蝶？”哈利继续问道。

“不不不，不是，”艾格西赶紧否认，摇着头转过身面对着哈利，“完全不是那种意义的老师，你教我的东西……呃，要酷多了。”艾格西回想起第一次了解金士曼和哈利身份的时候，那份新奇和令人惊异的感觉。

哈利带着一脸不明所以皱着眉缓缓点点头。

“你真的教会我很多，我为此很感激。”艾格西真诚地说道，他在一年前就想对哈利说这句话了。他该道谢，也该道歉，他要对哈利说的话那么多；他一度以为自己永远没有机会和哈利说出自己心里藏着的那些话了，但突然出现在他眼前而且如此鲜活的哈利让艾格西被失而复得的强烈喜悦狠狠冲击。就像天赐的第二次机会，艾格西真的想努力珍惜。

“你，你还记得这个吗？”艾格西突然想起了什么，急急地从衣服里层把贴身戴着的金色圆徽章扯出来，编织出来的金属花纹之中依然铭刻着那一组数字。艾格西把它急切地放到哈利面前，让他看清楚。

“漂亮又精致的小东西。”哈利赞许道。

“你……你没有印象？”艾格西的心慢慢沉了下去，“这是你当时给我的，你告诉我如果遇到麻烦就打通上面的电话，我这么做了，然后你就真的如约出现了，是你留给我的，你……”艾格西看着哈利用依然无辜又疑惑神情打量他手里的徽章，突然就被截住了话，“你真的什么都不记得了。”

“抱歉……”哈利带着些许安慰的口吻看着眼前情绪低落的青年，“我真的一点都不记得了。”

“没关系，”艾格西默默收起了金色的徽章，还是贴身放好，然后站起身，“我打扰你太久了，大概你需要休息了。晚安，哈利。”

“晚安，呃，蛋蛋？”哈利依然没太记清楚青年的名字。

“无论你说什么。”艾格西站在门口朝他露出个苦笑，关上了门。

 

“哈利你知道，如果你想走的话，我不会拦着你，”梅林看着站在他对面的哈利认真地说道，“研究蝴蝶是你年轻时的梦想，经过了这么多年，即使你不记得以前的事情，你做的已经足够了，如果你想休息，就去追你的蝴蝶吧。”梅林略微一笑，“我也不会让其他人拦着你，我会和这里的人解释的，至于艾格西，我想他在知道你的意愿的情况下，应该也不会拦着你的。”

梅林站在礼品店的廊下，一只手里握着白色的马克杯，里面装着还温热的花草茶。哈利还穿着他那一身稍显臃肿拖沓的运动服，又在外面套了一件黑色的外套，看上去十分地不协调，他的手里和梅林一样也捧着一只白色的瓷杯。肯塔基州的夏天天气好到梅林无法想象的地步，充足的阳光释放着过分的热情，他们只能站在房檐下有阴凉的地方谈话，身边都是装饰门廊的花束，这是梅林在金士曼从没感受过的轻松和平静。

“再见，我的老朋友。”梅林伸出一只手。

梅林的一席话让哈利变得很激动，他上前一步，伸出一只手紧紧握住梅林的手，有力又感激地摇晃几下：

“太感谢你了！好人，梅林，你真的是个好人！”

“呃……多谢？”梅林有些措手不及，尴尬但也不失礼貌地跟着晃动手臂回应了哈利，他少见情绪这么外露的哈利，甚至都有些不像他印象里的那个内敛寡言的哈利了。

“我，我要回去收拾东西了。”哈利激动地都结巴起来了，迫不及待地要快步走回去整理行李，但又像是想到了什么突然又转过来，“梅林，如果我发现了新的蝴蝶物种，我会以你的名字命名的！”

梅林看着哈利远去的雀跃背影——他几乎是哼着歌离开的——心里仿佛纠起了一个小疙瘩，有些不太舒服，但转念一想，能让昔日的老友去做他喜欢又平静无虞的事，终究也不是什么坏事。

梅林喝完了花草茶，离开礼品店，准备给哈利准备一辆去机场的车。

等一切都安排妥帖，梅林缓步走向哈利的房间，虽然金士曼的危机就在眼前还未解决，但他觉得还是有时间可以送他的老朋友上飞机的。只是还没到门口就听到了里面哈利的吼叫和艾格西的声音。梅林走快了几步，刚好看见艾格西和哈利抱在一起，艾格西踮着脚，笑得还很开心，一只小狗不明所以地被夹在他们中间，瞪着一双无辜的小眼睛看着门口出现的梅林。

看来事情要向不同的方向发展了。

 

“嗨梅林，你在干什么呢？”干姜水出现在实验室的门口。

“哦你好，我在想用一下你的实验室你大概不会介意的吧。”梅林直起身问道。

“当然不会，你在做什么新奇的小玩意儿？”干姜水凑过来看了一眼，“眼镜？”

“给哈利的。顺带一提，多亏艾格西，他现在恢复记忆了。”梅林找到眼镜布，轻轻擦拭着手里的镜片。

“那太好了，他现在又可以出外勤了是吗？”干姜水看着梅林忙活，顺手递给他在身边台子上的黑色眼镜盒。

“多谢。”梅林结果，郑重又小心地把擦得干净反光的眼镜放进去，“对，我们也很高兴，明天就出发。”

“那就祝你们好运了。”干姜水一笑。

“多谢。”梅林温和地回以笑容。

 

 

****03.深秋** **

那应该是梅林经历的唯一一次外勤行动，也是最糟糕的一次了。

他不想再多说拿着扫雷球棒的艾格西竟然会傻到一脚踩上地雷——这个孩子究竟是怎么独立完成之前金士曼派给他的三次任务的？

梅林很清楚自己要做的事情，艾格西还太年轻，不应该在这种深山老林鸟不生蛋的鬼地方就这么被炸飞。他果断做了选择，连自己都感觉惊讶。一边砍掉隐蔽自己的热带灌木，一边缓缓唱起歌的梅林，突然有一种从未有过的坦然。

哈利，还有艾格西，他分别看了他们一眼。让他们两个人去拯救世界，肯定没有任何问题。

巨响之后，梅林安心地闭上眼睛，任凭重力把他向下拖，拖进黑暗里。

有知觉的时候梅林听到了远处传来的闷响，像是爆炸的声音，待他还想再听个仔细，剧烈的疼痛让他差点又昏过去，本能让他挣扎着睁开眼睛，看见头顶围绕着他的浓密的热带丛林。他使劲眨了眨眼睛确定自己不是在做梦，或者是在天堂，双腿的疼痛把他又猛然拉回现实。

他还活着。天啊，他居然还活着。合众国特工的防爆衣救了他一命，只是再怎么神奇的衣服也救不了他的腿了。

梅林哆哆嗦嗦地把手伸进外套的内兜里摸索着，捏了一管针剂出来，毫不犹豫地给自己扎了一针。疼痛几乎在瞬间就得到了缓解，这管针剂能快速止血止痛，来自金士曼，本来是他随手装在衣服里，是给可能鲁莽冲动出什么事的艾格西和有些不在状态准星容易失误的哈利而准备的，没想到倒是给自己派上了用场。

梅林稍微安了心，又躺回地上。远处的基地里传来打斗的声音，梅林听得有些模糊，看来哈利和艾格西已经进去了。他看了看自己的情况，决定还是先躺着喘口气，等他们打完了再出现，毕竟以他现在的情况也帮不上什么忙。

 

“噢——你们两个对威士忌特工做了什么？做成威士忌肉馅吗？”突然出现的声音，让刚刚输入完密码安下心的哈利和艾格西瞬间又齐齐举起枪对准声音来源的方向。

“放下吧，是我。”梅林气喘吁吁地爬进来，费力地让自己靠着门边的柱子坐好，然后看到对面两个人见鬼一样的表情，“对，是我，梅林，还没死呢。”

惊不惊喜？意不意外？

“梅林！！”年轻的加拉哈德惊叫着一路小跑过来，“老天啊，你最好还是别动。”艾格西看到了他的腿，语气里不免带了几分颤抖，“哈利？”

“放心，有金士曼的针剂，一时半会还死不了。”梅林看着年长的加拉哈德朝他走过来，点点头表示让他安心。

“我已经联络合众国特工来接我们了，ETA三分钟。”哈利的声音是令人敬佩的冷静，“你还有哪里受伤了吗？”

“没有了，就是这里了，”梅林指了指双腿。“被合众国特工的防爆衣救了一命，真是上帝保佑。”

“梅林，我还以为你真的……”

“死了？看上去是挺吓人的，不过我要是死了，单凭你们两个重建金士曼怕是不行。”梅林咬着牙跟艾格西开玩笑，针剂的作用一点点消退了，疼痛一丝一丝地开始牵动他的神经。

“不管怎么说，你还活着我真的很高兴，真的，梅林，”年轻的加拉哈德像是红了眼圈，“等我们回去，一定会治好你的腿的，梅林。”

“那我就不用担心了，刚才我还以为你们打完架留下我就跑了。”

“别这么说，至少我还会给你收尸。”哈利在一边说道。

“那真是谢谢你了。”

合众国特工的飞机在屋外轰鸣着降落了。

 

在合众国特工的基地里逐渐复健的梅林参加了干姜水升任威士忌的仪式，她终于可以如愿以偿地作为外勤特工走出基地执行任务。梅林戴上了合众国特工为他特制的仿生义肢，新任威士忌告诉他，义肢的灵活度完全不逊于他原来的两条腿，甚至能让他成为合格的外勤特工，梅林终最终拒绝了她的建议，表示不想再把这两条腿也炸飞，还是选择坐在后方的控制室里敲敲键盘。

他们在合众国特工组织里度过了不错的几个月假期。艾格西有机会体验了一把当牛仔的感觉，但是穿上牛仔服的艾格西更像是要去参加化装舞会，逗得龙舌兰特工笑个没完；哈利有了大把时间可以参加训练，逐渐恢复他从前的协调性，另一方面也画了不少蝴蝶，鳞翅学家的精神依然毫不消减。

 

“我的想法是，一定要给金士曼的新基地加上些反导弹之类的系统，我是真的不想再挨炸了。”哈利，艾格西和梅林一起坐在返回英国的飞机上，三个人讨论着回去之后的重建事宜，艾格西提出了这么一条建议。

“非常有建设性的意见，批准。”新任的亚瑟坐在另一边表示赞同，“还有新成员的招募，梅林。”

“我明白，”梅林很自然地就接过了招募新特工的工作，“当然还要重建金士曼裁缝铺，绅士的战衣不可或缺。”

“还要雇佣手艺精湛的裁缝。”

“非常有必要。”

“天啊，你们这帮英国佬真是让人受不了。”坐在旁边的龙舌兰毫不留情地吐槽。

高空之下的伦敦，暖中微凉的空气等待着即将到来的新季节。

 

****04.暖冬** **

梅林的眼前站着一排神采奕奕的年轻人，个个露出势在必得的坚定眼神。待梅林发表完例行的“恐吓”演讲，满意地看着不少人眼中露出的犹豫和迟疑，随即宣布“魔鬼训练”开始。

作为新任的亚瑟，哈利有个习惯，会在开完任务会议后单独叫住加拉哈德，特别再叮嘱一句：“祝好运。”

艾格西第一次听到时一脸疑惑：“亚瑟，我想你刚才已经说过了。”

“你明白我的意思。”是哈利简短的回应。

几次之后，心照不宣的微笑就能代替任何语言的表达。

艾格西有个习惯，会有意无意地收集外勤任务地出产的威士忌，任务结束回家后再送给梅林。

梅林有个习惯，每次都会告诉艾格西他只爱苏格兰威士忌，但每次又会一边带着一脸嫌弃的表情一边收下艾格西的酒。

萨维尔街的金士曼裁缝店又重新开张了，安静地看着更多的金士曼特工进出来往，继续等待着下一个四季。

 

* * *

 

****Four seasons, with your love.** **

****Four scene, I** ** ****’** ** ****ll be alright.** **

****

完


End file.
